


The Moth and the Flame

by BlakRabbit



Series: The Young and the Reckless: The Tumultuous Life of Frederick Arthur and Ash Lynx [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: After a week Arthur spots Ash in Manhattan once again.*Warning: Teens exploring their sexuality. Ash is 14, and Arthur is 16 in this part of the story. If you don't like this topic or this ship, please don't read it.*
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Ash Lynx
Series: The Young and the Reckless: The Tumultuous Life of Frederick Arthur and Ash Lynx [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Moth and the Flame

The library was filled with different walks of life that made Arthur stressed and frustrated. Trying to find one person in the crowd-filled chaos was driving him to insanity until he glances over at the computer area and finally spots Ash using one of the catalog machines and is leaving to get books. Arthur puts his hood on from his jacket to hide his face, and stalks him into the books area. Ash walks down a hallway looking for the right aisle for his books; once he finds the aisle he turns disappearing from Arthur’s view. Arthur walks into the same aisle only to find it empty. As he walks further into the aisle Ash walks up from behind him with a knife to his back.

“Alright, put ya’ hands up where I can see ‘em, ya’ sick fuck.” 

Arthur does what he’s told and smiles hearing Ash’s voice once again. With his back still turned to Ash he says, “Goddamn, Ash, you’re good. I like this side of you.”

“Freddy?” Ash replies recognizing Arthur’s voice as he turns him around to face him.

“In the flesh. That was some disappearing act the other night, Houdini”, Arthur says as he removes his hood, “I haven’t seen you in days. Any more magic tricks up your sleeve?”

“I got fuckin’ scared. Wha’dya expect?”, Ash disarms the knife and puts it back in his pocket.

Arthur runs his fingers through his hair not wanting to admit his rough behavior, “Ok...Maybe I got...a little outta hand that night.”

“A little? This fuckin’ guy...” Ash rolls his eyes, and browses through the row of books not really wanting to hear what Arthur had to say. Arthur steps in front of Ash blocking his path.

“Listen! I’m no good at apologizin’ so cut me some slack, alright?”

“I don’t have for time for this. You’re in my way. Move.”

Arthur couldn’t give up so easily as he grabs Ash lightly by the arm to swing him back around to see his face. He could tell in Ash’s momentum and the unforced swing that Ash was giving him a benefit of a doubt. Ash looked into Arthur’s eyes and could tell how much he was missed. Arthur’s touch was so light and gentle; very different from his roughness that night. 

Arthur lets Ash go and says softly, “C’mon, Ash, don’t be like that. Let’s start over, huh? Look, I’m sorry I choked you, alright? I couldn’t stop myself. I felt a rush when I was with you. I was addicted.”

“Whaddya yakkin’ about?”

“It’s just like I said. Us together we could paint this town red you n’ me. Manhattan would be ours for the taking...” Arthur steps closer to Ash where they barely touch noses, “...to do what we like...”

Then he nuzzles Ash’s nose and whispers in his ear, “…and how we like it...”. 

Ash’s natural scent has become overwhelming to him. His instincts make him lick Ash’s neck, and to his surprise, he feels Ash tug on his jacket. Arthur runs his fingers through Ash’s hair; Ash fought the urge to close his eyes, but fails as he tugs harder to not make any awkward noises with his willowy voice that could arouse Arthur further.

“Freddy...”

Arthur gets closer to kiss Ash, “Whenever...wherever...”.

Ash begins to feel the heat rise, and Arthur’s lips grazing his was making their magnetism far worse. He immediately pushes Arthur away from him so hard Arthur feels the impact of his back hitting the book shelves behind him. They both stare at each other; Arthur wanting more of Ash like before, and Ash not wanting to get into anything he couldn’t handle.

“Fuck off, Freddy”, Ash demands to Arthur in a steady tone as he walks in haste to leave the library. Arthur thinks to himself about how he would feel if he let Ash get away, and didn’t like the outcome of letting anybody else pair up with him. He knew Ash was something special, but he couldn’t put his finger on it yet...he had to find out.

Arthur follows Ash out of library to yell, “I know what I felt that night wasn’t just me!”

Ash still walking rolls his eyes hearing Arthur and embarrassing him. To keep Arthur from making a scene he walks up to him to speak more privately, “Get real, Freddy, I was just lookin’ for a place for the night. Nothin’ more, nothin’ less.”

“So us in the bathroom was a lie?”

“Do you have shit for brains? What do you think?”

“...and us in the backseat was a lie?”

“Jesus, Freddy...”

“Is you still calling me ‘Freddy’ a lie, too?”

Ash’s eyes grew wide and he stood there for a few seconds before he muttered, “Drop it.”

“What? You can’t answer me now?” 

“I said drop it!”

Ash starts walking down the steps and onto the curbside to call a cab with Arthur still at his heels begging for a clear answer.

“Look at you! You were all talk a few moments ago, and now you can’t even look at me? Ash! Just tell me...” Arthur yanks Ash’s shoulder to stop him, and Ash turns around.

“WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YA WANT, FREDDY?”

“Just tell me...is it a lie?” 

Ash could see that Arthur was wanting more of him. Even while standing there staring into Arthur’s eyes he plays back the experiences he’s had with him so far, and he knew there was a web of temptation being spun with such fiendish complexity; he knew once he was trapped in that web with Arthur he would not be able to escape.

Ash finally gives into Arthur’s pleas and answers, “Every single second of it. Stay the fuck away from me.”

The cab pulls up next to them; Ash quickly jumps in, closes the door, and the cab drives off leaving Arthur to stand there in his disappointment. He felt a bit hurt when Ash never even told him “Goodbye”; he’s gone now...probably forever. 

Arthur manages to get his own cab, and went back home. Walking with a heavy stride up the stairs and into his lonely apartment he throws his keys on his nightstand, and flops his weary body onto his twin bed. He could only stare at the ceiling attempting to relive the only moments he ever had with Ash. He couldn’t get him out of his head; he truly was addicted to him. While he was resting his eyes he suddenly hears a small knock on the door. Arthur wasn’t expecting any visitors; he arms himself with his pistol, heads towards the door, and shouts, “Who is it?”

“You know damn well who this is, Arthur! It’s Harry, open up!”

After hearing his landlord, Arthur was getting in a worse mood; he puts away his pistol, swings open the door and shouts…

“Look, Harry, I’ve told you-”

Arthur’s rant is interrupted by the abrupt shock coursing through his body as he sees at his door the wildcat that he thought got away. Ash rushes into the apartment, and kicks the door shut behind him.

\-------------

There was still some daylight left as Marvin patrols the streets in his car looking for Ash. He checks his watch every now and then with an irritated expression on his face wondering where Ash could have gone. He would hate to have Dino give him a talking to again because he lost Ash like last time. In the mean time all he could do was keep driving in the neighborhood muttering to himself about what he would do to Ash when he finds him.

\-------------

Ash had no hesitations in his actions when he stepped into the apartment kissing Arthur passionately. Arthur was still in shock, but accepted what was going on and began to dominate Ash’s tongue with a deep french kiss.

Arthur tries to speak, but Ash cuts him off saying, “Shut up, and finish what you’ve started”.

Arthur picks up the petite blonde effortlessly, takes him to the bedroom, and they both plop themselves on the bed never leaving each other’s lips. Ash takes off his shirt, tosses it on the floor, and looks deeply into Arthur’s eyes with the same untamed fervor from when they first met. Arthur fell into Ash’s alluring looks once again, and started to fall deeper when he could feel the warmth and smoothness of Ash’s pale white skin as it turns a light pink color with the heat of Arthur’s hands. 

The heat in the room got hotter once Arthur went from a comforting gentleman to a ravenous wolf marking Ash’s skin with his sharp fingernails. His scratching gave Ash a jolt of primal arousal enough to forcibly switch positions with Arthur being under him. With is legs straddled on top of Arthur Ash takes a deep breath to keep his composure then runs his fingers through his hair while never dropping eye contact with Arthur’s sapphire eyes. He was truly a sight to behold for Arthur; those eyes, that hair, that face, and such a beautiful figure. He was dazed by the beauty he saw before him. Ash gives a “Come hither” gesture with his finger; Arthur hastily takes off his shirt, and lifts his upper half to meet Ash face to face with an entranced expression as if hypnotized. 

Ash could see that Arthur was lured in by his sinister beauty like a moth to a flame; Arthur surrendering control was the worst idea as now Ash could send them both into a spiraling combination of lust and uninhibited addiction. Ash kisses Arthur gently on the forehead while Arthur begins to lick Ash’s neck and places soft kisses. He takes Arthur’s hands, and guides them to caress his back. When Arthur’s hands slowly stroke Ash’s skin Ash whines wanting something more than just gentle pets. Arthur hears Ash wanting more, heeds his cries, and drags his nails deep and slow across the younger blonde’s back. The scratches send Ash into euphoria as he arches his back pushing his waist further into Arthur’s and says softly with a breathy voice... 

“Ugh...Ça fait du bien.”  
_"Ugh...That feels good."_

“What?”

“Don’t stop, Freddy.”

Arthur shrugs off his confusion, and digs his nail into Ash once more but with more eagerness than before. Ash’s begs get louder as he himself digs into Arthur’s back with his pedicured fingernails. He starts to buck his hips on top of Arthur craving more of these pleasurable sensations. This was far more enjoyable than being around Dino, Marvin, and their clientele combined. He wasn’t supposed to feel good about what he was doing; he was supposed to feel nothing. At least that’s what he was taught. Ash was surprised to have his body react to Arthur so positively on its own, but he let it savor this moment knowing this feeling is rare and, like lightning, never strikes twice.

Arthur can feel Ash’s thrusts get more intense, and his arousal began to overflow and consume his sanity. He playfully licks Ash’s nipples, and places a visible bite mark on his chest. Ash pulls Arthur in tighter, grabs a handful of his hair, and brings Arthur’s face to his…

“Unzip me...”

Arthur does as Ash commands never dropping eye contact; he unbuttons and unzips Ash’s pants. When Ash hears the zipper he continues with his demands as he takes Arthur’s hand guiding it towards his lower half…

“Touch me...”

“You sure?”

“Touch...me...Freddy...”

Ash looks at Arthur with hungry eyes as he rests his forehead on top of Arthur’s. Their breathing slows both focused on each other. After a few minutes of painful anticipation and hesitation Arthur takes Ash’s member, and begins to move his hand up and down in gentle strokes. Ash exhales out of relief after finally getting to experience something that feels good on a part of him that has never felt such pleasure. He was starting to like it, eventually he ended up craving it, and didn’t want to stop there. 

Ash didn’t want to experience this all by himself so he unbuttons and unzips Arthur’s pants. He reaches down in Arthur’s pants to stroke him, and they both move in a smooth, undulating rhythm. The sounds of heavy panting fill the room as they both continue get lost in their own ecstasy. Their stroking and their moans grew more intense; seeing Ash drool out of overwhelming pleasure Arthur laps up Ash’s dripping saliva from his neck to his jawline. Ash could feel Arthur’s precum ooze across his fingers making it easier to stroke. He stops stroking for a little bit to play with this newfound wetness, and then licks his fingers clean with Arthur watching him. They both share a light chuckle and an evil smile indulging in themselves. As the strokes get faster and the temperature runs high both Ash and Arthur lose control of their senses riding the lightning that courses through their bodies. 

After the climax they both flop their bodies on each other exhausted and satisfied, but Ash was the more exhausted of the two as he instantly closed his eyes wanting to pass out until the next day. For the first time in a while he felt safe; he was able to comfortably sleep knowing the person he was with wasn’t going to hurt him. He felt at the very least protected for a night. 

Arthur reaches towards the nightstand for his cigarettes and lighter to get a good drag of nicotine. When Ash smells the cigarette smoke he couldn’t help but wake back up and ask for a cigarette. They both inhale and exhale the tobacco without a care in the world hearing the chaos outside the window. For right now, there was no chaos here; just breathing and existing peacefully together. 

“That was quite somethin’, Wildcat.”

“Yeah...yeah it was.”

“What was that gibberish you were yakkin’?”

“What gibberish?”

“You know what I’m talkin’ about. You just spat out shit I’ve never heard before in my life.”

“I did?”

“You don’t remember?”

Ash shakes his head and replies, “No, sounds like your head is playin’ games with you.”

“Huh...fuck me sideways. Guess I was just hearing things”, Arthur and Ash share a chuckle, “Look, uh...you can stay here tonight if you don’t have a place to stay.”

As soon as Arthur utters those words Ash suddenly has a frightened expression on his face, puts out his cigarette, and leaps out of the bed trying to put his clothes back on as he rushes towards the door to leave. Arthur can’t understand what’s happening that’s making Ash so frantic. He tries to stop him…

“Hey! Woah! What’s the big hurry, Speedy? Was it something I said?”

“Look, Freddy, I don’t have time to talk right now. I’ll catch up with you later, alright?”

“Hey! Waitaminute!” Arthur chases Ash out of the apartment, but trips on his own two feet and sees Ash running down the hall stumbling on his way down the hallway stairs, “ASH! WHO’S PLAYIN’ GAMES WITH WHO, HUH?!”

Arthur just stands in his doorway shirtless baffled once again about Ash. There was nothing he could do, but think and overthink. Was it really something he said? Was it something he did? To make up his own mind he assumed Ash really didn’t want to spend the night with him for some reason. He goes back in his apartment, back in his bed, and tries to get some sleep.

\-------------

“Where was you tonight, Ash?” Marvin asks as Ash enters the car.

“Just hangin’ out with friends, Marvin. I lost track o’ time, alright? Lay off.”

Marvin wasn’t gonna take any of Ash’s backtalk. He takes Ash by the throat, and shoves him up against the glass, “You think you’re the fuckin’ boss here, ya little prick?”

“Marvin...I can’t breathe”, Ash struggles to say trying to free himself from Marvin.

“Apologize with that fuckin’ velvet mouth o’ yours, Kitty Cat.”

Marvin’s grip gets tighter until Ash wimpers, “I’m sorry… Please let… me go, Marvin.”

“Remember who the fuck you’re talkin’ to, Ash”, Marvin lets Ash go, and Ash coughs and tries to regain his breath, “Out here you belong to me, and In Jersey you belong to Papa, understand? If you’re late like that again you’ll fuckin’ regret it.”

Ash gives Marvin a look that could kill. If Ash had a knife he would’ve stabbed Marvin multiple times, Dino be damned. To calm himself down he looks out of the passenger car window replaying the nicer moments that happened earlier in the day. He never wanted to leave that apartment the way he did; he never wanted to leave the apartment period. He gives a sigh, and sees the fog he made on the window. He doodles a smiley face on the window while crying to himself quietly letting some tears flow down his cheeks during his long journey back to New Jersey. Back to Dino, back to the prison adorned with expensive things and knick knacks, back to the chaos that is his unfortunate life.


End file.
